A Leaf in the Sand
by Valkyrie Mist
Summary: The choices loves makes for us.


**_A/N: Well, here it is. Hope this get's relatively well received ;-). Tried to keep them in character as far as possible, if there's any discrepancies, well... oops Lol! Let me know if it's worth it to continue. Please don't just read without a review! :-)_**

**_Dedication: To Nokito Chan for ALL her AWESOME help and support! You eventually got me to do this - imagine that!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters :-)_**

Standing at the main gate, leading into the hidden village of Konoha, situated somewhere in the land of Fire, Shikamaru shifted uncharacteristically from foot to foot, with his hands in his pockets. It pained him to think that he was nervous. And that about seeing a girl… woman. He was sure that the Suna representative would take offence to being referred to as a girl. _Troublesome woman_, he clarified in his mind.

Again he thought to that morning when he was preparing to meet her. He had dressed in his finest Konoha Chunin uniform; his weapon-pouch tied on his hip, his identifying tactical vest, and lastly, his Konoha forehead protector… tied characteristically around his left upper-arm. He had stood in front of the mirror, for no less than five minutes, before convincing himself that he looked presentable enough to receive Konoha's guest. He had paced for a further two minutes before eyeing his reflection in the mirror again. With a sigh he had left.

He was a chunin now, after all, and as the current Hokage, Tsunade-sama, seemed to take a special liking to him, he had the distinct honour of being the official guide to the Suna kunoichi. He found her painful; always bossing everybody around and treating him like an idiot. _Why do I have to have these troublesome missions? I would much rather play a game of shogi with Asuma-sensei._

Leaning back against a tree half-silhouetted by the shade, arms folded and legs crossed, Shikamaru looked up at the clouds; a favourite past-time of his. As he watched the clouds slowly drift into formation and redirect their shape again; he recalling the last time he saw her, he remembered distinctly how she often referred to him as a crybaby. One that needed saving… unfortunately she was usually the one doing the saving.

He also distinctly remembered that she had such a special smile… one that she seemed to reserve only for him when she thought he wasn't looking. _That smile… how different she looks with her face softened by the kind emotion shining from her eyes. She really should smile more often. _

Not even realizing that he was standing leaning against a tree with a very uncharacteristic goofy smile on his face he decided to explore the little tug in his stomach. A tug that, strangely, rose up every time he thought of her. It forms in his stomach and slowly reaches out, like a shadow pushed and lengthened by the light of the sun until it reaches his heart. _This feeling… It's troublesome…_

Seeing Konoha's main gate come in to view, Temari gave a small, tight smile. _I wonder who they have arranged to be my guide while I'm here…_ Thinking back it still surprised her how quickly Konoha had forgiven Suna for their betrayal three years back during the Chunin exams. How quickly they had allowed themselves to ally with Suna again; building on the relationship is if nothing had ever happened. Though she would not admit it to any living being she was looking forward to see everybody again. Shaking her head she was trying to suppress outright laughter as she thought of Naruto. For all his loudmouthed talking and rash behavior, he had been the one to save Gaara… She would be eternally grateful to Naruto for giving Gaara that gift; for saving him from himself. She was especially looking forward to seeing the Konoha kunoichi to see how they had grown in comparison to her. But above all she was looking forward to seeing him… though this too she would not admit to without severe torture.

Unknowingly looking up at the same clouds that Shikamaru was studying, she smiled again, this time a softer smile that made the light in her eyes shine brighter. She could picture him now; she could feel him draw nearer with the wind. The hold that he had over her was unfathomable; even after all these years that she hadn't seen him. It was as if anchored her, somehow. Smile spreading into a wide grin she picked up her pace and hurried the last few steps towards Konoha's impressive gate; not really caring what Kotetsu and Izumo, the gatekeepers, would think.

Entering through the large gate in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks… Shikamaru was leaning against a tree directly in front of her; he hadn't noticed her entering the gate. He was too caught up with his cloud watching. Leaning back so casually; with that graceful smile of his as he stared at the sky.

With a little jealous tug she stood watching him. _What thoughts could be running through your mind, Shikamaru? Who could you be thinking of that makes you smile so peacefully?_

He felt her before he saw her; felt her stop and look at him. He had to force himself to keep looking at the sky; had to force himself to calm the whirlwind inside him. Slowly he looked down at her, allowed his eyes to, momentarily, linger on her face. It was as if someone had kicked him in the gut; painfully forcing the wind out of his lungs. Dropping his gaze slowly he looked down at her shadow, wishing he could stretch his own towards her so that he could draw her nearer. _Where did that come from?_

Giving an audible sigh he straightened up and looked at her. Dark eyes met cool blue ones as silence fell around them. The only sound he was able to focus on, was the soft gravel crunching under her light footsteps as she approached him. He could see nothing except her.

"Well, you made it safely. Welcome back to Konoha, Temari-san." Looking away from her was the safest move he could think of. If he kept looking at her he might break.

Turning towards the village he glanced over his shoulder, not really looking at her. "I will show you to your lodgings, the Hokage is waiting to meet with you as soon as you've settled and had a rest." Leaving it at that he started walking. He refused to let her see him in another weakened moment; refused to give her that satisfaction. He did not want her smirking in his direction again. Ruefully he wished, for the second time that day, that he was somewhere else; anywhere else.

"Shikamaru…" He heard his name being carried on the wind. It was so soft, nothing more than a whisper, that he couldn't be sure if he'd heard correctly. She hadn't moved since he had spoken, and turning around he could see her standing with her head slightly bowed; a pained expression evident on her face. Just as soon she was looking at him again, eyes hard and her face set as if ready for a fight, and he was unsure if he had seen correctly. "Ha! Do you take me for a weakling? I don't need rest. I will meet with Tsunade-sama immediately." Moving gracefully she sashayed past him and headed down the road; this was not her first trip to Konoha, and she knew exactly where she was going.

Sighing again he followed her, keeping his distance. "Troublesome woman."

Walking down the road with Shikamaru following in her wake, Temari had to try to stabilize herself. Seeing him, her knees had nearly collapsed under her. She had wanted to reach out to him… but he had been so cool and aloof. He seemed so confident that she felt completely at odds. _What did you expect? You haven't seen him in years, and he has never given any indication. The fact that you have wasted years worth of evenings thinking about him means nothing to him. Did you really think that he would be bouncing with joy just to see you again?_

She could feel her heart aching and wished nothing more than to turn around. To look at him, he had grown so much in the years that they had last seen each other; changed so much, that she nearly felt that she didn't know him anymore.

After he had shown her to her lodgings, he took her to meet with the Hokage. He politely waited outside while they concluded business. It was quite late when they had finally finished up and Shikamaru insisted on walking with her. He obviously had a few choice words about how troubling it was, but that a gentleman does not let a lady walk alone after dark. This of course set Temari off on a rant, Shikamaru tried to tune her out, but snippets of _…can look after myself… don't need a man to protect me…best kunoichi…_kept filtering through his defenses.

Walking through the streets of Konoha in silence she realized that she hadn't eaten since that morning. With her stomach rumbling slightly she glanced sideways to see if Shikamaru had heard; hoping against all odds that he hadn't. Looking up she was met with those dark eyes of his looking at her and a lopsided smile indicating that he had in fact heard. Embarrassment spread through her, and she felt the feint flush creeping over her cheeks.

"Ah, yes, you must surely be hungry. Well come on, there's a new ramen restaurant just around the next corner." Taking her arm gently, he began steering her towards the eatery.

Her heart was pounding in her ears at his touch, so small and insignificant a gesture, yet it had her emotions in turmoil. Her skin felt scalded where he touched her, as if he had branded her.

She could manage nothing more than a slight nod and allowed him to maneuver her this way. When they got to their destination, he chose a nice, quiet table in the corner. Pulling out the chair for her to sit, he smiled up at her again with that slightly droopy smile, the lights from the restaurant catching the glint in his eyes, making it look like stars dancing in the sky.

On a sigh he stood back from the chair, folding his arms he looked down at the chair and back up to her. "Temari-san, would you prefer to stand while you eat? Or is there something wrong with the chair?" Quickly regaining herself, she walked forward, "No, this is perfect, thank you." Taking a seat, she felt his hand brush her arm as he pushed the seat forward for her. _Pull yourself together Temari! You are making a fool of yourself. He's going to think that you are an idiot! _Feeling at a loss, she quickly picked up the menu, pretending to study it as if her life depended on it.

Sitting across from her, he looked at the light glinting in her blonde hair, lighting up certain areas more than others; highlighting the soft contours of her face and the deep blue of her eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in her trademark four spiky knots. He had always thought the look to be deceiving, to create an air of her being fragile and sweet; when the truth was that she was solid, a force of her own. Yet, the look suited her perfectly. He felt shaky after briefly touching her, her skin had been so soft and warm…_Nara Shikamaru! What are you doing to yourself? She would__just as soon stick that giant fan of hers through your heart if she had to know how you were thinking about her. But still…. _

The waiter had come and gone, their order was sent to the kitchen and Shikamaru felt at a loss as to what to say. He had never been a big talker, not like Naruto for example, and sitting here with her he was very aware of that fact. Yet, even though neither of them spoke, he felt strangely comfortable. Sitting back in his chair he unconsciously folded his hands into each other with his thumbs extended and touching, and let his mind stretch out.

Hearing a slight chuckle, he looked up at Temari who was in turn looking down at his hands. "What is it Temari-san?" _Is she laughing at me now? _Worried, he leaned one elbow on the table with his hand under his chin, the other hand was seated on his leg and for all intents and purposes he looked very at ease.

"Nothing!" Temari shook her head slightly. "I was just recalling the last time I saw you take that pose. It was the Chunin Exams, and you and I were fighting each other." Seeing the momentary flash of irritation spear through Shikamaru's eyes, she immediately regretted saying anything.

_I see, so that's all you care to remember. Our battle…_

"How are the other shinobi from our group?" She hastily tried to change the subject. No matter what she said now, she knew she had annoyed him. She wished that their food would come so she could escape her own awkwardness.

"They're all well. Naruto has gone away with Jiraiya-sama to train. He's blessed to have one of the legendary sannin as his sensei. He should be returning shortly, I'm sure; they've been away for around three years now. Sakura-san is being trained by Tsunade-sama, I hear she's doing very well in her training; she's becoming a formidable kunoichi." Looking everywhere but at her, he told her about all the other shinobi she knew. Temari in turn made all the appropriate comments at the right intervals, not once daring to say more in fear that she might upset him again.

Finally, and mercifully, their food arrived. Whilst eating both Shikamaru and Temari kept quiet; lost in their thoughts. Every once on a while the one would sneak a glance at the other only to avert their eyes again just as quickly.

When they finished, Shikamaru insisted again on walking back with her to where she was lodged. Walking through the streets of Konoha, he looked up at the stars. "Hmm, look a shooting star." Looking up, Temari made a wish that perhaps one day she might also find happiness... Unknown to her, Shikamaru had made exactly the same wish…. _Temari…_

Reaching the lodge where she was to stay after a quiet walk, Temari turned to Shikamaru to say goodnight. As she turned, her breath caught in her throat, he was standing so close, too close. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Her world began spinning, her body feeling light. Looking into those bottomless dark eyes, Temari knew that she was lost for all eternity. Her heart was no longer hers; neither, it seemed, was her mind. Trying to reel herself in she started fidgeting with her hands. She was unsure of what to say, how to proceed. She knew she should thank him for the day and bid him goodnight, but the words would not come. They were stuck somewhere in her throat, somewhere in her mind.

Looking down at Temari, who was somewhat shorter than he, Shikamaru was also at a loss. The same thought's running through Temari's mind was running through his, but he also didn't know how to handle the situation.

Moving on a very uncharacteristic impulse alone, Shikamaru leant down ever so slightly and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's good to see you again Temari-san" he whispered. Turning away quickly without waiting for an answer, or a kick, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away whistling, all in a bid to remain calm while chaos was reigning inside him.

If he had turned around he would've seen the flushed shock on Temari's face. He would've seen her leaning a hand on the wall next to her in order to stabilize herself. He would've seen the softening of her eyes once more, and the lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Reaching the corner he turned and collapsed against the wall; breathing deeply to calm himself.

_This is troublesome…_


End file.
